Why is it so hard to say?
by babydoll47
Summary: Ikuto tells Amu he loves her but she doesn't say it back. will she say it back or will she lose him forever. ONESHOT. Might be a tiny bit OOC to some people. AMUTO.


**A/N: This is the first story i wrote but I took it off to redo it. So please don't flame. It might be a bit OOC.**

* * *

**Amu**

**He held me as he walked me back to my house, I could see the anger in his eyes when he looked at me, the look that told me that he was about to walk away yelling and screaming and never come back. We didn't talk for the whole way but the silence was good I think. He looked so tired.**

**When I opened the door it was completely dark, so I decided to turn on a light.**

**There was a note on the counter that said that my mom ,dad, and my little sister went to my uncles for a couple of days. Me and Ikuto went upstairs and shut the door behind us but I didn't know the point of that, if nobody was home. **

**_"WHAT ABOUT THAT PROMISE YOU MADE TO ME AMU?" Ikuto said in a faded deep voice like he had lost something close to him._**

**_I was shocked but the hard thing was that he wouldn't look at me he was sitting on my bed with his head down and right then I could see a little tear drop fall from his eye and onto my bed._**

**_"Why is it my fault if your sister keeps wanting to fight me? Why not tell her I moved and then maybe she'll leave me alone." I argued back like he had just taken my soul out of my body and I wanted it back._**

**_He still had that look on him that he had earlier, I was afraid that he would jump off my balcony like he always does so I ran and shut the siding door before I could say anymore. _**

**_"What you think am going to run away?" Ikuto said and a little smirk showed up on his face and all I could do was smile._**

**_" No its just I don't want you to go, and maybe the first thing too" I said._**

**_" I wouldn't leave if the moon was falling. I'm in love with you" said Ikuto as he walked close enough that I could hear his heart beat. Just looking at him made my heart melt._ **

**I didn't get any sleep all I could think about was the promise I made to him that I wouldn't fight his sister because he didn't want anything to happen to either of us.**

** I didn't even need a blanket with Ikuto sleeping next to me, he had his back to my back and he was having a good dream because now and then I would see the smile on his face, it wasn't like I was watching him sleep I was just making sure that Easter wouldn't try to contacted him in his sleep. I loved Ikuto too but why was it so hard to tell him that. It's just three words and I've said it before to my little sister, but I guess I have to be ready to tell him.**

**Ikuto**

**" I just told Amu that I loved her. Do you think that was to fast?" I had asked my little chara Yoru, but like always Yoru was to busy playing with his little ball of yarn. But the strange thing about it was that Amu didn't say it back.**

** _' I_ _said I love her and all I got was a smile and then we went to bed_.' I thought. ' _I should find out how she feels.'_ another thought went though my mind.**

** I spent my day laying in the grass thinking, and watching to sky like something was going to fall out of it. Out of the blue, Utau shows up and jumped on me. She was just about to kiss me when I pushed her off me. She tried to jump on me again, but with my cat like reflexes I was able to jump out of the way every time.**

**_"_I thought you loved me?_" _Utau cried as she laid down hitting the grass underneath her_._**

**_"_I love you like a sister._" _Ireplied.**

**_"_I'm sorry about last night. I never meant to to fight." Utau said as she pretended to be sorry.**

**Last night Utau showed up outside Amu's school to have a rematch to get Dia back. She had lost all her power when Dia left her. But when Utau character changed into the Lunatic Charm she got all her powers back and put them all towards Amu but at the last second I got Amu out of the way of being fried bread.**

** But Utau wasn't sorry. She was glad that Amu was almost gone but she was mad that I never went for her, just Amu. She wondered what was it, did I just like going for girls that were a couple years younger or was it something else? But Utau knew that she would never get me and that made her mad as hell.**

**"What you did is not the problem. My problem is how you did it Utau." I said.**

**After that was said, Utau ran off crying. I laid back down thinking about how cute Amu was in her little uniform, because I was in high school so I didn't have to wear those weird outfits.**

** Hours past and I thought I would walk by the store and pick up some frozen treats for the charas, me and Amu to share. I was saying sorry for jumping to conclusions about what had happen the night before. After I bought the treats I started to walk to Amu's house. When he got there he opened the sliding door and waited for her on the bed with the frozen treats and Yoru was floating around the room, waiting for Miki.  
**

**Amu **

**When I got home Ikuto was sleeping on my bed so I walked up to my bed and gave him a nudge and he woke up. _' That_ _was easy. '_ I thought to myself he held up the bag of frozen treats, but by then they were already melted. I walk over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and said thanks but before I could do that he pulled me in for a real kiss. I felt like he was hiding something but I didn't know what it was but I was going to find out.**

**All of a sudden the kissing had stopped and Ikuto had turned his back to me.**

**" What's wrong?" I asked with a sad face.**

**He didn't turn around and all of sudden he said it.**

" **WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY I LOVE YOU BACK?"**

**Those three words were back to haunt me. The only thing that was on my mind all day was why didn't I say it back. Do you think he would be mad? When will I say it? Will I ever say it? Those were my thoughts through out the day and now he was bringing it up. I didn't want this to be a big fight.**

**" I don't know. I do love you but I don't know how to say it. I haven't found the right words yet to tell you." I said as tears started coming down my face.**

**" You should find the words before you lose me." Ikuto said standing up.**

**He**** walked to the balcony without another word then jumped off and was gone. **

**" Amu-chun are you ok?" Asked my charas Ran, Miki ,Suu and Dia **

**I didn't say reply. All I could do was lay on my bed and cry.I cried until I fell asleep. **

**The next day at school everybody was asking me what's wrong. I just wanted to get away from it but I still had the guardians after school. But I decided that I would skip it and go home. I didn't feel like being with anyone today.  
**

**Guardians secret meeting without Amu**

**" What do you think is the matter with Hinomori-san?" Tadase said with a sad face because she hadn't shown up for the meeting yesterday and he wanted to ask her something.**

**" Maybe its because she's sick." Rima suggested as she took a sip of her coke. **

**The meeting went on for a couple of hours and they all decided to home and ask Amu tomorrow. While Tadase was walking he saw something up ahead. He thought it was Amu but instead it was the opposite, it was Ikuto. He was sitting with his head on his knees and it looked like he was crying but he wasn't. Tadase thought that he would be nice to him. _'_ _but why should I? After all he did try to kill me to get to the Humpty Lock. Is that all hes after or is he really in love?'_ **

**" You ok Tsukiyomi****-kun?" Tadase asked as he sat down beside Ikuto.**

**" Every thing is wrong. A couple days ago I walked out on Amu and we got in a big fight now she hates me." Ikuto said without sitting up straight. **

**" Well what was the fight about?" Tadase asked, thinking that something either was wrong with Amu or she loved him and not Ikuto. Tadase smiled a little at the thought.**

**" She wouldn't say she loved me but I know she does." Ikuto replied.**

**Then Ikuto lifted his head up to see Tadase reaction. Tadase had the look like he was going to do something bad. He looked so angry. **

**Ikuto put his head to the side and smirked.**

**" Getting mad are we? You'll always be the little kiddy king to me." Ikuto said then he got up and started to walk away.**

**That was the last straw. Tadase flipped out and transformed with Kiseki. Ikuto turned around and smirked and then fell down laughing after seeing Tadase outfit. Ikuto stood up then Ikuto transformed with Yoru and in a flash Tadase's staff he held was cut in half.**

**" Crap." Said Tadase as Tadase fell down and transformedback.**

**And all Ikuto did was transform back and walk away, smirking and laughing a little.**

**Amu**

**I was in the living room few minutes after I got home when I heard the doorbell ring. I walked over to the door and opened it to see Tadase standing in front of me.Tadase gave me a big hug and there were tears coming down his eyes like he was four once again. **

**We sat on the steps of my house and I was telling him about what had happen between me and Ikuto and he was listening. He stood me up and held my hand my hand. We were standing there for a couple of minutes and then he kissed me. He said that he liked me a lot and that he wanted to tell me that before Ikuto came back for her.**

**Now Amu was stuck. She had to pick between Tadase, the one she liked even before she met Ikuto, and Ikuto, who she still loved. She didn't know what to do. Tadase could see she couldn't make up her mind and started to walk home with a disappointed look on his face. **

**Later that night I had to make a dission. After some careful thinking I knew who it was.**

** I knew I loved Ikuto and I only had a crush on Tadase. Tadase might like me more then I like him but I'm in love with Ikuto and I can't keep my heart away.**

** I sat down with Miki and we started to draw.I had to do a character change with Miki because I still wasn't a good artist. I drew me and Ikuto kissing and making up and then I drew me saying I love you to him. Miki was drawing pictures of her and Yoru kissing and having fun then she drew her saying she loved him.**

** I asked Ran to find them and then give the piece of papers, well it was more like a flip book but still, to them. Then I wrote something for Tadase saying sorry but I am already in love with someone else.**

**Ikuto**

**I was laying down in the grass when all of a sudden one of Amu's charas ,Ran I think it was, appear my on stomach. She handed me what looked like a flip book and told me it was from Amu then she went over to Yoru and handed him one saying it was from Miki.**

**I opened it and I was surprised when I saw it. I got up and ran as fast as I could but by the time I got she was already sleeping. I opened the door and laid down beside her, and all I could do was say I love you too.**

**Amu**

**When I woke up Ikuto was sitting at my desk looking at her photos I had drawn and most of them was with them with the two of us in them. I blushed deeply. Ikuto turned around and smiled then he walked over to me.**

" **I bet Tadase is having a hard time." He whispered in my ear.**

** I had totally forgoten about Tadase. I asked Dia if she could bring the note to him, I didn't want to hurt his feelings but my heart belonged to Ikuto and I couldn't stop it. Not that I would even try to stop it though.  
**

**After that day, Tadase wouldn't even look at me the same. He always made sad faces when he was around me but I was ok with that. Everyday after school Ikuto would walk me home and everyone was talking about how we were going out. But I didn't care, Ikuto was all mine and nobody could take him away. Could they??**

* * *

**That's the end. Please review and remember not to flame.  
**


End file.
